Baby Dino
Baby Dino is the 11th episode of Dora the Explorer from season 3. Characters present *Dora *Boots *Backpack *Map *Swiper *Fiesta Trio *Diego *Supra, Ultra, and Mega Star *Baby Dino *Mother Dinosaur Summary Dora, Boots and Diego help Baby Dino get home to Dino Island. But they must be very careful. Recap Dora, Boots & Diego find an egg rolling on the ground. They jump over it. Then, the egg hatches, Then a Dinosaur's head pops up. Diego explains that it's a Baby Dino. Then, Baby Dino's shell cracks open. Baby Dino gets hungry and Dora and Boots didn't know what kind of food he likes. Diego checks his field journal which has information of every animal and what they eat. First, the viewer had to help Diego find the dinosaur that looked like Baby Dino. The viewer figures out that Baby Dino was an apatosaurus. Then, Boots gives him some leaves. Baby Dino eats the leaves & Baby Dino started to Grow longer and taller. Diego tells Dora and Boots that Baby Dino will grow to be as tall as 6 garbage trucks. Dora, Boots and Diego turn around and saw that Baby Dino got big. Baby Dino picks up Dora, Boots and Diego with his neck and then they slide down on his back. The way they slid down Baby Dino's back was the time where Boots tells Dora about the big slide her parents gave her. Suddenly, Baby Dino got sad because he wanted his mommy. Baby Dino perks up and they told him that they'll find his mommy. Dora, Boots & Diego check Map to find out where Baby Dino's mommy is. Map says that Baby Dino's mom is at Dino Island. Map explains that to get to Dino Island, They have to go down the river, go pass the Tyrannosaurus Rex to get to Baby Dino's mommy on Dino Island. Dora, Boots and Diego get going. On the way to the river, Boots dosen't see it. Baby Dino chews the leaves out of the way. Then, Dora, Boots & Diego get going to started to cheer for Baby Dino to help him get home. Baby Dino can stick his head into a cloud, roar loudly, make really big footprints and stomp very loud. Dora, Boots and Diego stomp along. After that, they try to catch some stars including 3 explorer stars named Supra Ultra & Mega. Supra, Ultra and Mega pick up Baby Dino. Baby Dino picks up Dora, Boots and Diego with his tail. They catch the stars and put them in the star pocket. Baby Dino lowers his tail down to have Dora, Boots and Diego back to solid ground. Then, Boots saw the river. Once there, they find 13 baby dinosaurs Diego explains that these chicken-sized dinos are called compsognathus dinosaurs. Despite their small size, they run really fast. Then, they hear a voice crying "My babies, my babies my 13 Babies!" It was a mommy compsognathus dinosaur on the other side of the river. The 13 compsognathus dinosaurs had to get across the river just like Dora, Boots and Diego.What they need is a bridge that's really big and really long. Baby Dino makes a bridge by stretching his neck and tail for the babies to cross so they can get to their mommy. All of a sudden, the water started rushing and is moving faster! Dora, Boots & Diego count the 13 baby compsognathus dinosaurs. Dora, Boots and Diego get across too. After that, Mommy Compsognathus Dinosaur is happy to have her 13 babies back together. Not long after the compsognathus dinosaur family left, Baby Dino cries out for help because he got stuck in the river. Suddenly, Supra, Ultra & Mega come out of Dora's star pocket. Then the explorer stars lifted Baby Dino out of the river. Dora thanked them and Supra, Ultra and Mega return to the star pocket. Now they have go past the T-Rex. Boots couldn't see the T-Rex with all those hills. So, Baby Dino stretched up really high. The viewer finds the T-Rex. Dora, Boots and Diego continue their journey to get baby Dino home to his mommy. Suddenly, Baby Dino walks off and picks a big yellow flower for his mommy. But then, they hear Swiper. Boots thinks that Swiper will try to swipe Baby Dino's flower for his Mommy. Baby Dino gets Scared. Boots tells Baby Dino that they can stop Swiper hopefully. Swiper hides behind the bush and then he disappears. He reappears behind Baby Dino and the others. Baby Dino runs away from Swiper as he tries to swipe Baby Dino's flower for his mommy. Baby Dino gets frightened but, then he becomes brave and stops Swiper with Dora, Boots & Diego. After Swiper leaves, Diego tells Baby Dino that he was very proud of him for being brave & stopping Swiper. Then, Dora puts Baby Dino's flower in Backpack. Diego asks her if that flower will fit. Dora explains that Backpack can carry anything. Backpack winks and the big yellow flower goes inside. Then, the 3 & Baby Dino see the T-Rex. Diego tells them that the T-Rex can only see you if you're moving. Diego explains that the safest thing to do is freeze like a statue to keep the T-Rex from seeing you. Dora, Boots, Diego and Baby Dino had to tiptoe past the T-Rex so they can let her sing her baby to sleep. But, they had to freeze like a statue 3 times. But eventually, they made it past the T-rex without being seen. After that, They go to Dino Island where Baby Dino's mommy is. But, it was so cloudy and was hard to see Dino Island So, Baby Dino blows the clouds away. Finally, Baby Dino sees his mommy at Dino Island. He jumps into the ocean. Boots was impressed that Baby Dino can swim. Diego explains to Boots that apatosaurus dinosaurs are great swimmers. Dora, Boots and Diego get grabbed by baby Dino's tail and puts them on his back. They help him swim all the Dino Island. After Dora, Boots & Diego's ride on Baby Dino's back, they slide down on his neck onto the soft sand. Baby Dino wanted to get his flower out for his mommy now. So, Dora checks Backpack for Baby Dino's flower. The viewer finds it and Baby Dino catches it with his mouth. Mommy Dinosaur was happy that Baby Dino came home and gives hugs and kisses. He then gives his flower to his mommy. Then, Diego tells Dora & Boots that Mommy Dinosaur loves Baby Dino so much and that was time where Dora, Boots and Diego got Baby Dino home to Dino Island. Places in episode #River #T-Rex's Lair #Dino Island Trivia *This is Diego's second appearance. *Benny, Isa, and Tico don't appear in this episode, but their names are still not listed in the credits. *This is the first episode to introduce multiple explorer stars. *This is the 64th episode of the show. *Dora and Boots don't sing the Travel Song in this episode, they just get to the places they need to go right away. *This is the first episode Diego appears without Baby Jaguar. Goofs *In the credits, pterodactyl is spelled as "terodactyl". Cast *Dora *Kathleen Herles *Boots *Harrison Chad *Map/Swiper/ *Fiesta Trio *Marc Weiner *Backpack *Sasha Toro *Diego *Andres Dieppa *Diego *Felipe Dieppa *Animal sound *Effects *Dee Bradley Baker *Mommy Compsognathus *Elaine Del Valle *Mommy T-Rex/ *Mommy Dino *Kj Sanchez *Baby Terodactyl (sic)/ *Baby Dino *Sam Stone *Explorer Stars *Christiana Anbri *Henry Gifford *Katie Gifford *Sam Stone Gallery Baby Dino Hatching From Egg.jpg Baby Dino.png Baby Dino's size.png MV5BMjA2MTUyMzMxMV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNzU4MzQ2MjE@._V1_SX1338_SY878_.jpg Baby Dino holding his flower.JPG B064FC20-8B96-4C79-B3FD-9C1E7F74D360.jpeg IMG_2444.JPG|Dora and Baby Dino IMG_2449.jpg|Diego and Baby Dino Explorer Stars *Supra Star *Ultra Star *Mega Star Category:Episodes Category:Dora the Explorer Season 3 Category:Explorer Star Episodes Category:2003 Category:Character Find Episodes Category:Dora the Explorer Episodes Category:Episodes written by Eric Weiner Category:Episodes in which Dora and Boots stop Swiper Category:Episodes with Diego Category:Crying